The Girl with Stars in her Eyes
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: Tomboyish Dublin native Mia Thorne has always found her paradise with a wrench in one hand and a smudge of oil on her cheek. But, at gunpoint, she is told to run by a stranger in an overcoat and Converse and ends up falling into a world she never knew existed. Now, as a blurry past becomes clear, they must figure out who she is by the stars that fall from her eyes. 10/Rose, 11/OC.
1. Of Thorns and Roses-pt 1

**Yeah...So, I am an obsessive Doctor Who fan. Take it or leave it, this is an idea for a story. If you don't like it, tough! (And I'm sorry)**  
**This idea came to me while watching The Doctor's Wife which happens to be one of my favorite episodes of DW. Anyway...Another fun fact about this story. SHE'S GOT THE SAME NAME OF ONE OF THE DOCTOR'S OTHER COMPANIONS! GOD FORBID! This was started before I got to the Matt Smith Doctor with Amy and Rory. Unfortunately, at the time, I had no idea her name was Amelia Pond. So, to keep the confusion down, I nicknamed her Mia. I hope you people don't hate me too much. **

**So, without further ado, "The Girl with Stars in Her Eyes!" **

**Doctor Who (c) BBC **  
**Amelia Thorpe (c) Me, myself and I!**

* * *

_"But if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ Nothing changed at all?_  
_ And if you close your eyes,_  
_ Does it almost feel like_  
_ You've been here before?"_

* * *

"I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna!" A young woman in combat boots sang as she crossed the grated floor, carrying a scroll of paper and a tool belt on her hip. She was of average stature with long black haired tied back in a sloppy braid and fair skin with a dash of freckles across creamy cheeks.

"Will you please shut up Mia?" Someone asked as the teenager opened her eyes, revealing startling green eyes with starbursts of gold. The girl snorted and then ducked down next to her friend on the floor.

"Come off it, Jace." Mia said, unrolling the paper, "The song's good!"

"That song's ancient." Her friend Jace, a tall African American guy chided, grinning slightly, "There are such better ones in the world these days."

The girl Mia scoffed and turned her eyes to the paper, "Alright, according to this, the air filter for the engine is right under the hood on the right."

"Brilliant," Jace said, standing up, "Why does Caroline make us work on these old pieces of rust again?" he asked, kicking the tire of the ancient car. Mia sighed and stood up as well.

"So we can understand the basics. Honestly, were you listening to a word that Caroline said?" Mia asked, producing a wrench she always carried on her she fondly named 'Omar,' "Besides, if we don't learn on what our ancestors worked on then how can we become the mechanics that our society needs us to be today?" Mia asked, spinning the wrench in her hands. Jace rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Show off," He chortled as something black and rather fuzzy poked its head out of the front pocket of Mia's jumper pocket, "Hey! You brought Lucky with you today! Aren't you afraid you're going to squish him?"

Mia glanced down at the pocket, meeting her hamster's black, beady eyes. "Nah. He's a good boy, he knows when to get out of the way." She pulled up the car's hood and then leaned against the framework, "Alright. Shall we get started?"

"Mia! I need you Mia!" A ringing voice echoed through the workshop as Mia winced and glanced around.

"Yes Caroline?" She called back as a ridiculously tall, wiry woman stepped out of her office, holding something in her hands.

"I need you to run down to the shops for me and pick me up my mail. I'm expecting a rather special part to be in today."

"Aye, aye mum!" Mia gave a quick little salute and then grabbing her favorite cap with goggles on the top, she raced into the back room and grabbed her favorite mode of transportation: her hover board.

"I'll be back later!" Mia shouted behind her as she dropped the board and snapped the goggles onto her face. "Don't wait up!"

"Be careful!" Caroline called back as Mia grinned, stepped on the back of her board and went flying through the streets of Dublin. Ever since she had been 14, Caroline had been like a mother to her. She of course had tried to do the noble thing and return Amelia Thorpe to her real mother but after the fourth time that she had run away; her mother had slammed the door on her face.

Caroline wasn't happy for another mouth to feed but after finding out that Mia had a rather quick knack for tinkering and fixing mechanics and so, was pleased to put Mia in her small academy where teenagers could learn the trades of mechanics. That's where she felt most at home amongst the grime and grease. Most people preferred the robot method of fixing their home electronics but when it came to their cars…there was no robot to fix those…not yet at least.

Mia had found her niche around dirty, sweaty boys but she didn't care. She loved it. The hover board was a project she had been working on for some time and she planned to use it to get a better shop for her and the other apprentices after she mass produced it. Or maybe she would sell it.

The streets of Dublin were extremely crowded but she didn't mind. She actually liked the thrill of slicing through the two pedestrians that were a mere few feet from each other, the roar of the wind in her ears.

She wasn't expecting for that day to be different. Actually, she was planning on just going and getting the parts for Caroline. Instead, destiny placed a rock in her path and just like a river, her destiny veered off on a different course.

"Watch out!" Mia shrieked as three men stood in the street, shoulder to shoulder. She tumbled off her hover board that skidded in front of the men before hitting the wet pavement. They looked down at it in what appeared to be half amusement, half disgust. One of the men snorted and picked it up, almost admiring it.

"Pathetic little toy," he said almost to himself as he picked it up and brought it across his knee, breaking it cleanly in half.

Mia groaned and sat up, looking at the two halves of board that had just been destroyed. Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them away as she scrambled to her feet.

"Hey! You can't do that!" She said angrily as the men sneered at her.

"Oh, and tell us why not you pathetic little girl?" The one on the farthest left said as Mia narrowed her eyes pointed a finger first at the board and then at the men.

"Because for one, that was MY board and you didn't get out of my way! Two, it was

MY property and you just can't break someone else's property!"

"Finder's keeper's…" One began as another one finished.

"…looser's weepers!" Another finished as Mia scowled and her fingers brushed against the wrench in her tool belt.

"I'll show you just how much weeping you'll be doing…" Mia snarled and took a step forward to make a move. However, before she could do this, three guns was aimed right at her chest!

"Ah, we don't weep…" One said almost gleefully.

"But you'll be doing some of your own right here quick!" Another said with as much malice as Mia's mouth dropped open and she stared at the guns.

Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulder and steer her away from the men.

"Ah, Eliza! What are you doing out here in those clothes?!" An English accented voice said as Mia looked up and saw a man in a duster and a pinstripe suit with his arm around her shoulders. He seemed normal look enough except for the wild glint in his eyes. "Terribly sorry, gentlemen. The girl isn't quite right in the head. She believes herself to be some sort of mechanic or something."

The men slowly put their guns and narrowed their eyes at the man. "If we ever see her again…"

"We won't hesitate to shoot!"

"Understood gentlemen," The man said cheerfully as he steered Mia back into the crowd. As soon as they were out of reach of the men, Mia wrenched herself out of the man's grip and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded as the man gave her a look to tell her to be quiet.

"Run and don't look back," He said in a soft voice as Mia took a step back and arched an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly as the man gave her a grin and an arch of the eyebrow like he knew a secret.

"I'm the Doctor." He said before tucking his hands into his pockets and walking away into the crowd. Mia made a face and then decided that it was her fate for her day to find out why the man had saved her and looked back to see where he had gone. Alas, she had lost him in the crowd. Scowling, she tucked her own hands into her pockets and quickly took off into the crowd, her head low, goggles over her eyes.

Pushing past a pair of giggly girls who shot dirty looks at her, she scanned the crowd for anyone that could be the doctor or the men she had encountered until she caught sight of a pair of red Converse shoes and a swirling brown duster. With a smirk, she quickly got in step behind him and followed him until he pulled off onto a rather narrow side street. There, a woman got into step with him and Mia quietly ducked behind cars and buildings to hear what they were saying.

"So, did you see them?" The woman asked. She appeared to be maybe a little older than Mia but not by much. She had blonde hair and super dark roots proving she needed a hairdresser. She wore a lot of eye makeup but was still very beautiful.

"Yeah. They almost killed this girl. I think she was mental!" The man said and Mia felt her ears turn red. She wasn't mental! The damn fools broke her hover board.

"Don't worry about it, Doctor. We need to find this statue before the Vwigint find it and turn everyone into stone," The woman said quietly and Mia shuddered cocked her head slightly. What did they mean turn to stone?

Mia decided to follow them as they walked away. She could hear snippets of their conversation but not enough to get the proper story. Some of the things weren't even making any sense. What was a TARDIS or a…what did they call them? Oh yeah, Vwigint. Ducking behind a statue, she narrowed her eyes and her eyes widened as both of them walked straight into the TARDIS as if it was actually larger than it appeared.

Mia slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out Lucky who looked up at her with his glassy black eyes.

"Okay, I know that we probably shouldn't be interfering with guys who tried to kill us but…I'm curious." She said softly as the hamster cocked his head like he could really understand her. She kissed him on the top of his head and slipped him back into her pocket, peering around the corner to see if the man and his lady friend had come back out. They hadn't but that just meant that Mia had more time to explore…although she had no idea where to begin. Where would three terribly dressed men who liked to point guns at terrified little girls hang out?

'Good question, Brain.' Mia thought sarcastically as she took off down the alley, her black, scuffed boots slamming against the pavement.

It wasn't smart going out into Dublin in the traditional apprenticeship clothing. People would stop her on the street and demand why she wasn't at her job, learning her trade. She usually didn't have to worry about those sorts of things since she always had her hover board with her.

She ignored the loud whispers and the dirty glares shot her way as she walked back to the market in search of her terrifying men. Who were these guys and why would a guy that she had never seen in her life be helping her?

Pushing past pedestrians and shoppers, she searched around until she found the trampled remains of her hover board. Fury bubbled up inside her as she bent down and picked up on half of the board. Inspecting it in her hands, she narrowed her eyes and turned it over in her hands, noticing a fine white film on half of it. Dusting it off, she eyed the other half of the board and was surprised to see that the white film was not only on the other half but there were little pebbles on it as well. Narrowing her eyes, she dropped the pebbles from her hand and looked up at the crowded streets. No sign of the men anywhere. Glancing back down at the rocks, she tried to think of where the rocks might have come from.

"I've got it!" She mused to herself, realizing that she knew the color of the rocks. Before Jace had become a mechanic's apprentice, he had worked at a quarry on the outskirts of Dublin. When that had closed down, he had come to seek work at the garage. From the times he had talked about it, she knew that it was to the East of town, maybe a two mile's journey or so.

She glanced back up and quickly caught sight of the man in the trench coat, his eyes locked on hers.

"Shit!" She swore before jumping to her feet and brushing her hand against her pocket to make sure Lucky was there. She took off down the street, her feet slamming against the concrete. Mia shoved passed anyone she encountered as she heard someone else running after her. What did the man want from her?! Glancing behind her, she saw the man and the blonde lady getting stuck in the crowd, trying to push past people. Mia smirked as she ran, her wrench slamming against her hip.

She ran for almost ten minutes until she realized she couldn't run anymore. She doubled over, her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. She glanced behind her but saw no sign of the man and his companion. She glanced back up and saw that she was at least a mile away from the quarry. The streets had thinned out and were far more narrow and shady looking.

Her fingers brushed against the wrench at her hip and she glanced down at Lucky who was hanging out in her breast pocket. He looked back up at her with his dark eyes and sniffled softly.

"Hush you," Mia said sternly as she took him out of his pocket and peeled off the top of her olive green jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around her waist to show off her white and purple shirt. She glanced down one alley way and then another before continuing down the street, tucking her hamster into a deeper hip pocket.

Finally, she stumbled upon the old sign of the quarry. It was already peeling and the name was nearly gone, even though it had only closed a few years ago.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Time to investigate these weirdos." Amelia muttered as she walked slowly towards the rusted gate, surprised to find no padlock or any means of keeping people out of the abandoned buildings barring her. Not that she would have cared. She had scaled plenty of gates and fences in her day.

She shimmied through the gate, wincing as it screamed her arrival. "So much for a stealth mission." She thought to herself as she raced across the cracked and uneven parking lot towards the main group of buildings. The little white rocks were scattered everywhere and crunched under her feet as she stopped at the first off white door. It almost looked like it had been…pried open.

"Weird…" She murmured as she slowly pushed the door open and glanced around the interior of the building. It took a few moments for her eyes to get used to the dark but it appeared to be rather large and full of something that wasn't piles of rocks.

"Holy shit!" She yelped as her eyes adjusted enough to see the horrifying things that dotted the room…

"Statues," She mumbled as she looked around and saw so many statues she didn't even know where to look. They were all so perfectly sculpted, she knew that the artist would have to be beyond a skill of anyone on…

"Don't move."

* * *

**Oh dear. What has Mia gotten herself into? **

**Lyrics are Pompeii by Bastille. The song is the theme song to this story!**


	2. Of Thorns and Roses-pt 2

**A little longer than the first one. Thanks to the three who reviewed and the others who placed it on their favorites or followed it. Means a lot to me. I'd also like to hear what I could improve on. Now, I'm not one for flames but this is my first time writing with The Doctor or Rose so I'd like to see what I could improve on. Anything helps! Other than that, listened to Two Steps From Hell while writing this (Thank you, Em.) and it made all the difference in the world. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter just as much! **

**UP NEXT! Part 3 of "Of Thorns and Roses!"**

* * *

She froze, too afraid to move as a man in a black coat…one of the three she had seen earlier that day…step out of the shadows, a gun pointed at her.

"Not moving." She said between clenched teeth as his brethren circled her, his gun not three inches away from her nose.

"Ah, a pity you're not a male specimen…" He mused softly as Mia did her best not to squirm under his gaze. She hadn't noticed before but all three of them were wearing sunglasses.

"Yes, we need more males. They sell so much better than the females…especially this one…"

"In those clothes, she won't sell at all," The third one confirmed as he reached forward and flicked Mia's braid, "Well…"

"She's certainly pretty enough." The first one confirmed, "Maybe…"

"We don't have to change her at all!" The second said gleefully as the third one grabbed her braid and gave it a good, hard yank. Mia yelped and jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Please, just let me go!" Mia demanded in a hushed tone of voice, "I won't tell anyone you're here or anything, just let me leave!"

The first one laughed again, but this time it sounded more like a hiss, "You'd really think we'd let you go, little one?"

"Do you even know what we are?" One of them asked as Mia blinked out the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No!"

The first one chortled and brought his hand up to his sunglasses, "Well, you will soon find out…"

The second one slapped his brethren's hand away and frowned, "Not yet, you fool! We must wait until HE comes to save her."

The one that had been toying with his sunglasses stopped and frowned slightly in confusion. "Why must we wait until The Doctor shows?"

The lips of the one who had spoken before curled into a nasty smile and he arched an eyebrow, "Because couples always sell better. And with that pesky Time Lord off our back, we are free to sell planet after planet."

"Ah, you are so right, brother!" The first one agreed as he nodded and smirked, "We shall sell them together…"

"And ask double the price!" The second said gleefully as a crashing noise was heard somewhere in the warehouse, "Ah, I bet that's him now. Let us lay a trap. Brother, make sure you tie up the girl and put in a gag. I do not want her screaming and warning The Doctor it's a trap."

"Of course, Brother." The first one agreed and still pointing his gun at Mia, grabbed her arms and wrenched them behind her back. She hissed in pain and suddenly, screamed.

"IT'S A TRAP! DON'T COME IN HERE! THEY HAVE A TRAP SET FOR YOU!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the statues and walls. The second looked up at the ceiling before slapping Mia so hard across the face she fell back into the arms of the first brother.

"Be quiet, you fool." He hissed as Mia's vision swam with stars and fireworks, her cheek throbbing. "Brother, shut her up and if necessary…Change her. We don't have to sell this stock."

The brother holding her tipped his hat and then, pulling her up, began to drag her away, her feet sliding across the dusty ground. He then tied up her hands and feet before shoving a gag in her mouth, throwing her into a dark, dusty room.

"That should keep you out of trouble," He snickered before slamming the door mere inches away from her nose. Mia whimpered and flipped over, feeling something crawling out of her pocket and onto her chest. Even in the dark light, she could see her hamster's glittering eyes.

"Mmmph," She managed to say, the gag making it impossible to speak. The hamster merely puffed up its body and crawled off her chest and landed on the floor, "Lhhhhhy!" She groaned, trying to get the animal's attention.

Finally, after a few moments of squirming around in the darkness, feeling her cheek swell up, she managed to sit up and look around the room, her eyes now adjusting.

This room had even more statues in it but most of them were, as terrifying enough as it was, in gags and ropes, same as her. Did they have to be so lifelike? It felt like Mia was being observed. How did they manage to do this?! And what did they mean by selling planets? Mia's head was spinning and it had nothing to do with her bruised and battered cheek.

She strained to hear any sort of noise and suddenly, she heard someone yelling…one of the brothers…a whirr of something mechanical and a thud. She hated to think that her warning hadn't gotten to The Doctor in time.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mia had to squint, her pupils shrinking with the onslaught of light.

"We've got The Doctor!" One of the brothers said gleefully as he grabbed Mia and dragged her out into the warehouse. The Doctor was slumped on the floor, blood slowly oozing down his face due to the fact he had a cut on his forehead where something…or someone had smashed him with what looked to be a statue of a turtle judging by the sad remains that lay on the floor.

"They will make a fine pair," another said gleefully as they dragged The Doctor to his feet, his legs nearly giving out underneath him. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned softly, catching Mia's own eyes. He looked up at her, his brown orbs full of recognition.

"You," He said softly, "I should have known…"

"Shhhry." She mumbled through the gag, trying to force it from her mouth.

"Let the girl speak." The tallest one demanded gleefully, not even bothering to disguise the joy in his voice. He pulled out the gag and Mia gasped, fresh air filtering through her lungs.

"I have nothing to say to you." She snapped as soon as the gag was removed, "Let us go."

The one threw his head back and laughed like a madman, "And get rid of our top seller?! Really, Doctor. You acted like you didn't even know we were there."

The man they called the Doctor merely shook his head and looked back down at the ground. The creatures just chortled again and smirked.

"Oh how the crowds will come when they find out we have a real Time Lord statue!"

"Time Lord?! What's a Time Lord?" Mia demanded as the men smiled like they knew a secret.

"Oh, he knows." One chortled as one slowly brought his hand up to remove his glasses.

"Don't look!" The man in brown hissed as Mia turned her eyes away in the nick of time. A sudden chorus of hissing and snaps of jaws were heard as Mia forced her eyes close, fearing the worst.

"Ah, Doctor, you know our little secret." One said except…it wasn't really him. There were two voices, one layered on top of the other to give it a demonic sound.

"How could I possibly not know?" The man asked, his teeth clenched and his eyes screwed shut, "You are the things of legends."

"Not only your legends but the legends of the humans as well." A different voice spoke but this one had the same demonic sound to it, "Do you not realize who we are, human?!"

It took a moment but in the end, Mia realized that they were talking to her, "You are the…" She struggled to think of the name the man…The Doctor…had called them, "The Vwigint!"

A laugh that sounded like a snake's hiss echoed through the warehouse, "That is the name that we call ourselves but to your people, we take on a different name…one that has struck fear into the hearts of so many of your people!"

Everything fell into place. The hissing voices…the statues…the sunglasses…

"Gorgons." Mia whispered, now thankful that The Doctor had warned her against looking at them, "Medusa."

One hissed as if he had been splashed with scalding water, "Do not speak her name, the traitor."

Mia remained silent but allowed her eyes to open a crack, making sure she was looking at the floor. Fortunately, there were no snakes or Gorgons under her knees so she glanced up slightly, hoping she could see a way out. The three were discussing how they wanted to pose her and the Doctor. A quick flash of black and white fur caught her attention and she gasped out loud, catching their attention.

"What is it?!" They hissed as she slammed her eyes shut once more along with her lips. "Ah, what is that thing?!"

'Oh no! Lucky!' Mia groaned inside her head as the little creature squeaked and tried to hide under her legs. Unfortunately for the hamster, it was too late. A great hand reached down and grabbed the little creature, holding it nearly to the point of crushing it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the voices sneered as the snakes that she was guessing were its hair, hissed in hunger and anticipation of a fresh meal.

"Ah, what a wonderful paperweight! Brother, I leave this to your capable hands." Mia heard the other two walk away quickly, still discussing how to pose Mia and The Doctor.

"Come on then you little monster. Let's change you." The Gorgon chortled as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and an unknown energy course through the room.

'Oh Lucky…' Mia thought miserably already saying farewell to her favorite furry friend. However, a turn of events at that moment saved the hamster's life. For a split second, Mia's ear's popped and she felt a gust of wind on her face, hot and stuffy. "How could you?! You bastard!" Mia yelled angrily into the darkness behind her eyelids. She expected the Gorgon to grab her by the back of her braid and force her eyes open. However, that never came and so finally, she dared to open her eyes. What she saw nearly blew her over.

"Doctor…man…sir…I think something happened to the Gorgon." Mia said softly as she looked up at her perfectly unharmed hamster sitting in the palm of a stone creature that might have appeared human except for the fact that his eyes were perfectly blank and his hair held stone snakes, some in mid-snap.

"Of course! Why didn't you tell me that you had a hamster?!" He asked, obviously dumbfounded by her lack of information.

"I…didn't feel like it was necessary?" She said slowly, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Hamsters don't have whites in their eyes! If the Gorgons don't see the whites of their victim's eyes, the effect with backfire and they themselves will become stone!" He grinned like he was the smartest human being on the face of the planet, "Now the question is…how are we going to get out of these binds?"

"I think I can be of some assistance." A woman's voice was heard as both Mia and the Doctor looked up and saw the blonde standing there, a pair of scissors in hand.

"Oh that's brilliant, Rose! Just do be careful of the other two. They're still skulking around the office, trying to figure out the best way to position us."

"Got it covered." Rose said, still grinning, "There was loads of rusty old pipes out back. I just ran one through the office's door handles. They won't be getting out for a while."

Shattering of glass quickly got their attention at the other end of the hallway.

"Define a while." Mia muttered as the woman…Rose…cut through her binds with relative ease. She brought her wrists up front and rubbed them slightly before reaching into the Gorgon's hand and grabbing her hamster who instantly licked her nose, "Who's the best little hamster ever?! You are, yes that's right!"

"Say, we didn't get a name from you." The Doctor said, also standing up. Mia glanced up and took one look at the Doctor before giving into temptation.

"Amelia, but call me Mia." She said simply before dropping Lucky back into her pocket, "And my hamster's Lucky."

"Well then, pleasure to meet you, Lucky and Mia. Amelia…why do I feel like I know that name…?"

"Doctor, we haven't got much time!" Rose said urgently as the shattering glass was mixed with the angry roars of Gorgons.

"Indeed we don't. Does anyone have anything shiny on them?" He asked as Mia glanced at Rose. She looked like the sort who would carry a mirror on hand.

"I've got my phone cover," Rose said, pulling out an ancient looking mobile device. The Doctor took it with a nod of thanks before turning back to Mia.

"Uh…all I've got is a wrench!" Mia said before handing it to the Doctor, "It's not even that shiny."

"It'll work." The man grabbed it and looked at it, eyeing the size, "Blimey! What do you even need a wrench this size for?"

Mia made a face and narrowed her eyes, "I just so happen to be a mechanic, thank you!"

"No kidding," He mumbled before looking down at the hamster still sticking his head out of Mia's pocket, "And you, little fella, are the luckiest hamster in the world right now."

The hamster's nose wiggled slightly as if agreeing with The Doctor. "Well, if we can't get their reflection at least we can bash them in the head with it." Rose said, glancing at the oversized tool.

"This is very true," He agreed before the roar of an angry alien echoed through the warehouse, "Now, shall we?"

The two girls rushed after the man in the trench coat dodging statues in the dim light as they reached out to try and brush their cold stone fingers against living flesh.

"Brother!" One of them wailed when they came upon the statue of the Gorgon still frozen looking at a hamster that was no longer there. "Come! We must find them before they escape!"

"Aye," The other said as they began hunting down their prey. Mia reached down and pulled something else out of her pocket. She never wore it when she was working because it was susceptible to grease and getting in the way when she worked. She had one last rather shiny object she hadn't told The Doctor about. On a chain about as long as her forearm was a handsome locket, bronze with a tiny mirror on the front. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand comfortably but still big enough to catch her reflection. It was perfect.

She squeezed in her hand and suddenly let out a sneeze…quite fake but enough to catch the attention of one that she had seen moving through the forest of stone.

She ducked behind a statue of an elephant…how they ever got one here was beyond her…and waited.

Finally, when she caught the creature's feet did she slid out from under the elephant's belly and slowly sidle around, making sure that her eyes were averted. Finally, when the Gorgon caught sight of her, he yelled triumphantly and grabbed her arm.

"I got you now, you foolish girl!" He seethed but before he could pry her eyes open, her other arm was up and the mirror was pointing straight at the Gorgon.

With a yell, she felt the creature's body shrivel into stone. However, what she hadn't thought about was the fact that it was still holding onto her arm. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror because her arm was stuck.

"Oh no…" She moaned as she tried every way to wiggle her arm out. However, it was stuck fast in the monster's stony grip. "No, no, no..."

"Get over here you little brat!" The other one snarled, grabbing her braid. She hissed in anger and quickly shut her eyes as quickly as she could. She felt her arm being jerked from the sculpture's grip and she hissed as she felt her wrist scrape against the cold, hard granite.

"Mia! Where are you?!" She heard the Doctor call to her.

"You say one word and you will wish you had never been born." The Gorgon hissed in her ear as she tried to grab her necklace out of her pocket. "Don't even think about it, girl."

Deciding she would rather be saved than dead, she decided to open her mouth and let out a piercing scream. "DOCTOOOOR!"

"We're coming Amelia!" She heard him cry as statues crumbled and fell as they stumbled towards where she had fallen.

"Keep your eyes closed, he's got me!" She yelled again as she heard The Doctor and Rose stumble into the circle. She hoped to God that their own eyes were shut.

"Ah, so we meet again, Doctor." The Gorgon seethed as Mia tried to wriggle away from his grasp, "Always one step ahead of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said, trying desperately not to open his eyes, "Where's the other one, Mia?"

"Turned to stone," She managed to get out before the Gorgon pressed something cold and sharp against her throat.

"I dare you, one more word." He hissed in her ear as he wrenched her arms back tighter, "Now Doctor, I believe we are at a standstill."

"Indeed we are." The Doctor agreed, "How can I convince you to give up the girl?"

The Gorgon let out a nasty chuckle, "Oh Doctor, it's quite simple. Give up the planet. I'll spare the girl's life. Let me set up shop here and I'll never bother you again."

"What is it you want to do exactly?" Rose asked slowly as the Gorgon sighed dramatically.

"Well, isn't it obvious? With a gift like this, I want to start my own garden super planet. A place where your average alien can buy stone wear like this."

"You seriously want to open up a gnome store?" Rose asked with a scoff.

"Can we cut the chatter and get out of here?" Mia asked irritably as the blade pressed up against her throat.

"Ah, yes, of course. Now, you said that you want the planet..." The Doctor began, "Before we begin the discussion, would you mind putting your sunglasses back on? And maybe your hat? Your snakes are making me squeamish.

The Gorgon snarled but did as the Doctor wished, "One false move, Doctor..."

"I understand completely, Sir."

Amelia felt the Gorgon shift beneath her and heard the shuffle as his sunglasses and hat were put back on. "Alright, you may open your eyes now, Doctor."

Mia too opened her eyes and saw herself staring at the Doctor. He caught her eyes for a split second before brushing his fingers against the wrench still in his pocket. Instantly, she understood what he was trying to tell her. She gave him a brief nod and flexed her hip just enough to wake a sleeping hamster. Indeed, she felt the little claws dig through the fabric of her coveralls and begin to climb out of her pocket.

"Earth, Doctor." The Gorgon hissed, still pressing the blade against Mia's flesh.

"Ah yes, Earth, such a lovely planet. Well, I just hope you know I won't be giving it up so easily."

The Gorgon let out a hissing laugh and pressed the blade even deeper into her neck, "Then I will kill her."

"Fine by me. She's nothing but a simple human." The Doctor said nonchalantly as the Gorgon snarled and Mia closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

"Then I will...OUCH!" The Gorgon yelled as a set of rather sharp hamster teeth sunk deep into the wrist connected to the knife. Instantly, the knife fell from his grasp and Mia managed to duck from his arms and spin out.

"Catch!" The Doctor ordered as he sent the wrench spinning through the air. Mia caught it, her fingers wrapping around the powerful tool now doubled as a weapon. With a scream, she brought it up like a baseball bat and slammed it into the Gorgon's face.

"NOOOOOO..." He screamed as the air became alive with an electric current and his body turned to stone, crumbling as the wrench decapitated his sandstone head. The statue fell to the ground and shattered, sending stone every which direction.

"Now that's what I call being between a rock and a hard place!" The Doctor joked as Mia reached down to pick up the hamster who had, miraculously, been saved again.

"You've got the luckiest pet in the world, Mia." Rose commented before Mia looked up and pocketed the wrench and Lucky.

"Yeah, you're telling me," She grinned slightly as suddenly, like a breath of warm air, statues started moving, their stone crumbling away from their forms. Some started crying or hugging or even falling to their knees, tears streaming silently down their cheeks. Even the animals that had been changed seemed to be happy.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Mia said, smiling at the reanimated bodies.

"Mia! I forgot to ask you, what did you use to turn the Gorgon into stone the second time?" The Doctor asked good naturedly as Mia smiled sheepishly and pulled out the necklace.

"I used this." She said, placing it in the Doctor's outstretched palm. He turned it over in his hand, running his fingers along a symbol long since worn from the backside of it. "See the mirror on the front? I just used that and..."

"Where did you get this?" The Doctor asked, his tone suddenly serious and dark. Mia looked taken aback as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"My dad got it for me at a thrift shop. It was the last thing he gave me before he died." She admitted as he glanced back at her, his eyes full of wonder before handing it back to her.

"I'm sorry, it just looks like something a friend of mine used to have a long time ago." He admitted as Mia put it around her neck. Just as soon as the moody demeanor had come, it left, replaced with the happy Doctor once again, "You really handled yourself well back there."

"I suppose I did."

He placed one hand around her shoulder and then one around Rose's. "I do believe it's time for me to show you what I really do..."


	3. Of Thorns and Roses-pt 3

**Alright boys and girls, this is how it's gonna work. **  
**Each 'episode' will be 1-3 chapters long. I'm depicting this story between the Doctor's 10th Regeneration and Doomsday so that way, Rose can be in the picture because hey, guess what? I'm a HUGE Rose/10 fan and I WILL NOT BREAK CANON. Or at least, not right now...**

**Some changes have been added. Amelia's last name is no longer Thorpe, it's Thorne. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Reviews are great and wonderful. If you're enjoying the story, I'd love to hear some feedback from you. I'm really enjoying writing it. My new goal is to update every Tuesday/Wensday so...be on the lookout for that! **

**Other than that, have a great day!**

**Doctor Who (c) BBC**  
**Amelia Thorne (c) The Queen of Asgard**

* * *

They walked out of the warehouse amongst the people streaming out into the sunlight, blinking in the sudden onslaught of light. Mia blinked as well, narrowing her eyes as The Doctor led her and Rose down the street where they had just come.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked as The Doctor looked over and winked.

"Shortcut, trust me," he said before pulling them down a side street.

"I've known you for two hours and you're already asking me to trust you." Mia joked slightly as they walked. She glanced back at the animals and humans stumbling into the street and then looked back at down the street they were walking down, "What will happen to all those people?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back and cocked his head slightly, "Oh…they'll probably find some way back wherever they're from."

"You mean you're not going to help them?" Mia asked in disbelief, "What are you? The Half-Arsed Superman?"

The Doctor's ears turned slightly red as he glanced over at Rose who gave him a grin and laughed.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" She teased, "Real life super heroes aren't always what they appear."

Mia rolled her eyes but allowed her feet to keep in time with The Doctor's, "I still don't know anything about you, Doctor. I mean, besides the fact that you knew what the Gorgons were and they apparently knew who you were…Oh my God! Are you an alien too?!"

"You're getting there…" The Doctor said, trying to hide his smile but ultimately failing. They kept walking as Mia kept guessing until they came to the alley where the blue box sat. Now that she was up close, she could see that it was a Police Box, like they used to have in the 20th century.

"What is it?" Mia asked as The Doctor took a step forward and produced a key out of his pocket.

"My ship." He stated before unlocking the door and sidling inside. Mia glanced at Rose who looked back, seemingly unshaken.

"That's pretty small for a ship," Mia commented before Rose looked back at her and grinned.

"You'd be surprised," She said before taking a step forward and opening to the door, disappearing into the blue box. Mia hesitated for a few moments. What if this Doctor man was really just a kidnapper and this was how he did the dirty work?

_'Wouldn't surprise me.'_ Mia thought before taking a deep breath and reaching for the door handle. With a jerk, she yanked it open and…

She nearly stumbled back in surprise. The room was nearly as large as the garage with walls that looked like they had been chiseled from rock. Windows dotted the walls while a great console dominated the metal grating that sat in the center of the room. The long tube that jutted out from the controls glowed so brightly blue that Mia nearly had to shield her eyes from it.

"What…" She began before deciding it would best to close the door. She slammed it shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. On the count of three, she opened it again and nearly fell over in surprise. "It's…"

"You can go ahead and say it," The Doctor said nonchalantly, leaning against the console.

Mia struggled for the right words to use, "…bigger on the inside."

"So I've been told," The Doctor took two steps forward and then walked over to the railing, leaning on it, arms crossed, "What do you think?"

Mia laughed slightly and then looked up around the room, "What are you, Doctor?!"

"He's a Time Lord." Rose responded, walking into the room from a door at the far end.

"What's a Time Lord?" Mia asked, her head spinning.

"I'm a time traveler. I can travel through space and time and this," Here he gripped the railing and then motioned to the inside of the blue box, "Is my TARDIS."

"What the hell is a TARDIS?" Mia demanded, trying to keep her headache at bay.

"For your sake, let's call it a spaceship." He responded before walking back over to the controls.

"Why are you showing me all this, Doctor?" Mia asked feebly as he pulled down on a switch and the machine started to hum.

"Because I've seen what you can do, Miss…?"

"Thorne. Amelia Thorne."

"Ah perfect! The Rose and the Thorne. Just what I needed," The Doctor said, still grinning, "Anyway, Miss Thorne, I saw what you could do. You're a fighter and I'm all for fighters. So, what do you say? Would you like to travel the stars with Rose and me?"

Mia hesitated, her fingers curling and uncurling in concentration. Finally, she looked up, her green eyes shining before she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a little black and white ball of fluff.

"Can my hamster come too?" She asked feebly as the Doctor cracked a smile and began to laugh. Rose joined in and soon, all three of them were chortling.

"I don't see why not," The Doctor responded as Mia smiled and then put the lump of fur back into her pocket. She slowly walked up the grated steps one foot at a time as Rose came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where to, Miss Thorne?" The Doctor asked as Mia slowly brought her hands up and drew her goggles down over her eyes.

"Wherever you think we're needed, Doctor." She then glanced back out the door and grinned. Destiny may have placed a stone in her way but like the waters of a great river, she had bypassed them and made her own path.

"Goodbye, Dublin!" She murmured as the door closed and the TARDIS began to hum.

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON DOCTOR WHO!_

_Mia's eyelashes fluttered open, her head hurting so badly she wondered if it would burst. She was lying on a stone floor, cold and unforgiving at her back. She sat up slowly; her head spinning as she looked around what she assumed was a cavern. Somewhere far above her, a dim light illuminated a few feet in front of her but not enough where she could see by._

_She stood up on shaky legs and suddenly, bright lights from every angle, burst into her sights. She had to turn away and throw her hands up as the light made her headache flare. Finally, when she was able to look around, she saw thousands of metal…creatures with plungers for eyes and hands sitting around her, unmoving._

_Scared out of her wits, she slowly tried to back away but before she could do this, her back collided with a wall. She put her hands on the wall but felt something come away. Slowly, she brought her hand up so she could see and saw it was covered with red, like blood._

_Quickly peeling herself off the wall, she turned around and her heart dropped. There, on the wall was a mural depicting a woman in green overalls with black hair and a wrench fixing the metal creatures one by one. With fear rising in her throat, she realized the woman was her._

_A hum suddenly began to fill the room as two metal creatures came bursting in._

_"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"  
_

* * *

_-Next Week! Doctor of the Daleks-  
_

* * *

**So...to keep with the whole story line, I will be including an exert from next week's episode. If you don't like it, please tell me. If I don't get any feedback about it, I'll put it in on each episode..._  
_**


	4. Doctor of the Daleks-pt 1

_I'm about to lose my mind, _  
_You've been gone for so long, _  
_I'm running out of time, _  
_I need a Doctor, _  
_Call me a Doctor, _  
_I need a Doctor, Doctor, _  
_To bring me back to life._

* * *

The TARDIS rocked like a wooden roller coaster, making Mia stumble over herself, gripping the handrails so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Even The Doctor and Rose seemed to be having a hard time hanging on and it was his machine.

"Doctooooooooor!" The last vowel of his name was stretched out as the TARDIS gave one such violent jerk, sending Mia crashing against the console,"Where are we going?!"

"No idea!"

"What?! It's your...time traveling box thing!"

"Yes, but it knows where we're going and in the end, isn't getting there all that matters?" He asked slyly as the TARDIS gave another lurch.

"We aren't really traveling through time and space, are we?" Mia asked as for a split second, she was able to stand up straight again. Checking to make sure Lucky was still in her pocket before they got thrown around again, she took off her goggles and flicked a piece of hair out of her face, "I mean, we're just going to like...Zimbabwe or something, right?"

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped moving and the same humming whooshing sound she had heard earlier stopped. The Doctor grinned at her as she glanced over at Rose who was also smiling.

"Well, you can answer your own question by stepping outside those doors." Rose said mischeviously as Mia tilited her head to the side, glanced over at the door, ran over and wrenched it open. It was nighttime outside but Mia could tell that the land was quite barren. Miles of rock and hills without a thing of green on them was sprawled out as far as the eye could see. It was only when she began to see a shining light coming from the west and the south of them that she knew they were on a different planet. Moons, far larger than the one that Earth had, hovered over them, casting as much light it was if they were really in the daylight.

"Ah, Solvana, haven't been here in awhile." The Doctor commented as Mia looked out over the horizon.

"Is it...safe to go outside?" She asked hesitantly as he stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Seems pretty safe to me." He grinned and offered her his hand, "Come on, I know you want to!"

She reached for his hand slowly, wishing she could take baby steps. However, he grabbed her hand with so much force, she was literally pulled out of the TARDIS and onto the rocky ground.

"What's it like?" Rose asked, laughing as Mia stumbled over her own feet.

"It's..." Mia wiggled her toes through her combat boots and jumped up and down a few times to try out the terrain, "Actually, it's pretty cool! It's sorta squishy, actually, not like rocks at all."

"Awesome!" Rose jumped out of the TARDIS as well and walked over to where they were standing, "Why did the TARDIS bring us here, Doctor?"

He looked over at the battered blue box and cocked his head slightly, "No idea. My idea was to take you somewhere amazing. I don't even know what year this is. I know that the Solvanians lived here for about 45,000 years but they died out...oh, mid to late 12,000. So, either it's before them or after them, I'm not sure."

Mia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly, she turned around to look behind her and saw a pair of eyes flashing in the darkness. "Uh, Doctor, I don't think we're alone."

"That's impossible. The Solvanians were the only ones whoever lived..."

"Don't move." A throaty voice was heard as Mia felt something stick to her back, "If you want to live, I suggest you stay where you are."

"Not a problem. Getting used to being poked and threatened with strange objects." Mia muttered as other creatures, only about three feet tall, surrounded the trio. They wore covers and full robs, hiding their faces but not their eyes. They seemed to have three eyes, the normal set that Mia expected to see on a human and one in the middle of their heads. They held spears in three fingered hands, each finger tipped with a deadly looking talon. The exposed skin was a dark gold color and shimmered in the moonlight.

"Ah, yes, hello. My name is the Doctor and these are my companions, Rose and Mia." He said quickly.

"You are a man of great power then, to have two concubines in your company." A deeper, even more throaty voice said, his voice dark and accented. The Doctor laughed slightly.

"I think you misunderstood me. These two are traveling by their own free will. No slaves or concubines here, I assure you." He responded as the tallest one stepped forward.

"We have heard stories of you, Doctor." This one had a more feminie sounding voice but still had a throaty growl to it. The creature pushed back it's hood and revealed a strange yet striking face. It's eyes were dark and popped against the shimmering skin. It's hair was comprised of swept back tentacles, just a shade darker than it's skin color with strange markings all over it's face. "We have heard you come, the calm before the storm."

She raised her hand so that her troops would lower their weapons as she looked at us with her cool eyes, "Have you come to save us?"

The Doctor cleared his throat before brushing off his jacket, looking around the group. "Might I ask, save you from what?"

The female watched the trio for a few moments before sighing, her shoulders slumping, "Our village is not far, just over that hill. We will take you there and explain what you can do for us."

The group of soldiers took off without another word, silently rushing down the hilltop where the TARDIS had landed and turned into the wasteland. Mia could have sworn that they literally became part of the landscape except every once in awhile, she would see a spear tip glint in the moonlight.

"Well come on you two, we can't lose them." The Doctor said and with a crack of his duster, he took off down the hill towards the three foot tall warriors.

The village was small but cozy, the little huts aglow with an otherwordly light, the Solvanians still up and about, walking around or working. The female stopped in front of a dark purple hut that looked more like the tents the nomads in Mongolia used.

"Come in, please." The female said as they hunched inside the tent. The inside was alit by a fire inside a braizer of what appeared to be bronze. It was sloped towards the fire, gold and purple pillows lining the inside. Once they were all inside the tent, the female closed the door and took off her robes. Underneath, she wore a simple black dress held up by a golden belt. "I am Miryi, the Seer of the goddess Jovah and the leader of this tribe." She sat down on the floor and motioned for the three to do the same. "Many moons ago, a strange virus swept across our lands from the Eastern Shore. It killed off many of us and scattered us to the winds. Some time later, we believed the disease to retreat and die out. However, one moon ago, a child got sick bearing the same marks. One of our shaman, Illdeg, went searching for a cure in the Eastern Shore some time ago and never returned." She leaned forward, the light making her eyes glitter like beetles. "It's been said that there is something in the East that will cure us, Doctor. You are a healing man. We need you now."

Miryi finished her story, leaned back and allowed them to soak it in.

"So, you're saying that there's some cure in the East that will cure your people?" Rose asked slowly as the Seer nodded.

"I would send more but I believe that the disease that took Illdeg and my people..." Her voice cracked as she looked away, "I cannot risk any more of my people to this monstrosity, Doctor. Surely, you understand that well."

He looked into the fire's glow, his eyes thoughtful and wondering. Finally, they flicked up as he sat up and sighed.

"Yes, we will help you and your people." He said finally, standing up, "We will search for a cure to your disease."

Miryi shot up and clapped her hands together, "Oh, Jovah bless you, Doctor! You will find the cure where the Suns kiss the horizon's mouth. I wish I could tell you more but alas...this is all I know of."

"Understood." He glanced over at Rose and Mia and motioned them to leave the tent, "We will return when we find the cure to your disease."

"Thank you Doctor, thank you." Miryi said over and over as the Doctor pushed back the flap of the tent and returned into the cool night. Other Solvarians who had also heard the conversation literally fell at their feet as they walked by, crying and praising the Goddess. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to both girls, a bitter smile on his face.

"We can't find that cure," He said finally as Mia took a step back, shocked from his words.

"Why not?! You just promised that...uh...lady you would!" Mia countered, narrowing her eyes. "You promised."

The Doctor sighed and for the first time on this journey, Mia could see he was troubled, "Because I know what happens to them, Amelia. Everything has a place and a time and now, it's their time. We can't help them."

"Yes we can!" Mia argued, stomping her foot, "We told her we would go East and see what we can find!"

"Oh I plan on going east," he said, looking towards the setting moon, "There's something out there that's been feeding them legends and I want to know what it is." he turned back to the girls, the troubled look gone, now replaced by determination, "Someone was calling for help. That's why the TARDIS landed and it was an SOS that only the old girl could hear. There's someone on this planet that needs us more than the Solvanians."

With that, he took off running across the desert. "Doctor, wait up!" Rose called, racing after him.

"Ugh, here we go again. More running." Mia grumbled, making sure her goggles were in place, taking off after them once again.

Finally, much to Mia's relief they stopped running and instead walked slowly through the desert following The Doctor's humming...Sonic Screwdriver.

"What the bloody hell is a Sonic Screwdriver?" Mia had asked when he had pulled it out of his pocket and had pointed it to the east.

"Well, it's a Screwdriver and it's...sonic. What more do you really want?" He had said as Mia decided to drop the subject, instead walking behind Rose.

"How did we understand them, anyway?" She asked, her feet already growing tired, "I mean, weren't they speaking some alien language?"

"TARDIS decodes it, allows us to hear what our native tongue is." He said, still looking ahead at the horizon. Suddenly, Mia stopped, thinking about what he had just said.

"Hold on, does that mean you're not speaking English?" She pieced together as he glanced back at her, smiling slightly.

"You're not either." He teased as Mia scoffed and began toying with her wrench. She was so done with Solvana. All she wanted to do was help these people but apparently, the Doctor didn't really approve of that anyway.

Finally, they stopped at the edge of a giant rock and watched the east glow in three different places.

"Huh. Three suns. Who would have guessed?" Mia mumbled as The Doctor still pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the suns.

"The place where the Sun's kiss the horizon's mouth...well, it's the definite south but how much farther do we have to go?" Rose asked, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, "We've been walking for ages."

"Hush. I'm trying to figure something out." The Doctor murmured, pointing his screwdriver down, "There's something underneath us but I can't make out exactly..."

Suddenly, a great rumbling rattled at their feet as a hiss burst forth from the ground below them. Clouds of white billowed up around them, causing Mia to stumble and cough.

"Doctor, what the hell was that?!" Rose called, her voice sounding far away in the dense fog.

"No idea but whatever you do, don't breathe it in!" The Doctor responded, already coughing, "I...I think..." His voice went quiet as Mia looked around the dense cloud, her mind already swimming and light.

"D..Doctor...M...Mi..." Rose's own voice faltered as a gentle thud was heard a moment later. Finally, as Mia fell to the ground, her head feeling like it was going to fall off, she realized that she had been gassed. Finally, her arms gave out beneath her and she felt her eyes close as all hope of escaping the cloud left her mind.

* * *

Mia's eyelashes fluttered open, her head hurting so badly she wondered if it would burst. She was lying on a stone floor, cold and unforgiving at her back. She sat up slowly; her head spinning as she looked around what she assumed was a cavern. Somewhere far above her, a dim light illuminated a few feet in front of her but not enough where she could see by.

She stood up on shaky legs and suddenly, bright lights from every angle, burst into her sights. She had to turn away and throw her hands up as the light made her headache flare. Finally, when she was able to look around, she saw thousands of metal…creatures with plungers for eyes and hands sitting around her, unmoving.

Scared out of her wits, she slowly tried to back away but before she could do this, her back collided with a wall. She put her hands on the wall but felt something come away. Slowly, she brought her hand up so she could see and saw it was covered with red, like blood.

Quickly peeling herself off the wall, she turned around and her heart dropped. There, on the wall was a mural depicting a woman in green overalls with black hair and a wrench fixing the metal creatures one by one. With fear rising in her throat, she realized the woman was her.

A hum suddenly began to fill the room as two metal creatures came bursting in.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of updatement...Not a word. So much for good word skills haha. Uh, well, I did promise this chapter and so guess what? You're getting this chapter. Hopefully, I will be a little quicker on updates this next round. Go me! Comments, questions or concerns? You know what to do! Leave me a review and I'll get back to you ASAP! Thanks for your loyal support and until next time!**

**Secretly exterminating Daleks, **

**The Queen of Asgard**


	5. Doctor of the Daleks-pt 2

Mia slammed herself up against the wall, her heart pounding at her ribs like a wild bird trapped in a cage. Whatever these things were, they were demanding her "extermination" and she didn't want to stick around to see if they really meant to put that into action.

"You are the one they call Amelia!" One of them said in it's scratchy, monotone voice, turning his plunger-like appendage to her.

"Y-Yes! Who are you?!" She demanded, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I am Dalek Ka and you are here to fix us!" He stated as Mia's hand stopped shaking and thought for a moment.

"What do you mean, fix you?" She asked slowly, "You seem like pretty capable...things...Daleks, you said?"

"That is affirmative." The other one said, rolling forward, "I am Dalek Vos, leader of the Clan Talo."

Mia looked out into the silent crowd of Daleks and squinted, looking at the stone cold bodies that looked ancient. "But, there's so many of them! No way would I be able to finish them all in this lifetime!"

"You must fix the Crucible. This will awaken the Daleks." Ka rattled off as he turned his plunger to another area of the the cave. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light, she could see that she was standing on some sort of natural stage with the rocks around her raised up like seats. Behind her was a giant machine that looked like it might have worked once upon a time. It was shaped like an upside down cone, silver and chrome and coated in dust, wires hanging every which way.

Mia frowned slightly and furrowed her brow, thinking of the best way to fix it. "What if I can't fix it? I mean, this thing is enormous and all I have is my wrench and..."

"If you cannot fix it, you will exterminated!" Vos exclaimed angrily as Mia threw up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll try my best. Don't expect any miracles though." She muttered as she slowly walked over to the cone and walked around it several times, trying to get a feel for the mechanical beast that lay in front of her. A silence settled througout the cave as she began to pry and poke at the machine. So many questions rattled around in her mind but nothing came out of her mouth. Finally, when she realized that the Daleks would do nothing but watch her, she spoke up. "How do you know my name?"

"It is written in our Clan's book," Tos responded, "That we will rise once again by the hands of a human named Amelia. We were instructed not to exterminate you."

"Well that is just...peachy." She said finally, twisting a loose screw with her fingers absentmindedly, "Why couldn't you just fix it yourself?"

"The Crucible was built long before the Daleks! We cannot fix something we know nothing about!" Ka explained as Amelia took a step back, a stench like no other penetrating her nose.

"What is that terrible smell?!" She hissed, covering her nose with her hand. "Oh God...that reeks!"

"We attempted to fix the Crucible using another but he ultimately failed!" Tos explained as Mia gasped and took another step back, realizing what the smell was. "Only the one named Amelia can fix the Daleks!"

"Illdeg..." Mia whispered when she finally spied the half decayed hand of the shaman sticking out between two pipes, "No, I won't do it. You killed him."

"Then you will be exterminated!" Tos stated as he started to roll towards her. Mia winced and held up her wrench.

"Okay, okay! I'll fix your stupid machine!" She said, trying to figure out how she would get out this mess. How had her name gotten into the Book that Tos spoke of? She had never traveled out of Ireland, let alone her own galaxy. And the mural on the wall...where had it come from? It looked old...way too old to be something the Daleks had drawn. What could it possibly mean? She decided if she got out of this mess alive, she would have to ask the Doctor.

She kicked at a loose wire halfhartedly, hoping that may fix the problem but alas, the cold machine didn't even stir.

"Oh Doctor," Mia groaned, "Wherever you are, come rescue me quick!"

* * *

At that moment, The Doctor was sitting up, his head pounding along with the rays of the sun. He looked around the desolate landscape and saw Rose laying down a few yards away but no...

"Mia," He breathed, straining his neck to see if he could spy the plucky young brunette. However, like the green that was nonexistant on the planet, Mia was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and ignored the dizzy spell that had overtaken him so suddenly. "Where are you?!"

Rose's own eyelids fluttered open at the sound of the Doctor's voice. She groaned and rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand, obviously confused and dazed.

"What happened?" She asked as The Doctor knelt down next to her and placed a hand against her forehead.

"Sleeping gas. We were knocked out." He said grimly, still looking around for the missing mechanic, "And I don't know where Mia went."

Rose too looked around for Mia but like the Doctor, found no trace of the girl. Frowning, she struggled to stand up, still looking every which way, "It's not like she could have gotten far. We would have seen her on the horizon way before that."

"Yes, indeed." He mused softly, still deep in thought, "I wonder..." Stooping down, he looked down at a small patch of burned rocks that stood out amongst the rest. "What do you think caused this?"

"No idea. Fire, the sun, I'm not sure. Are you making this a puzzle?" Rose questioned as The Doctor gathered the pebbles in his hand. He brought them up to his nose and inhaled before jumping up as if he had been struck by a lightning bolt.

"Rose, the planet's inhabitants are being wiped out by a terrible disease, right?"

"I don't see where you're going with this, Doctor..."

He allowed the rocks to drop from his fingers and then dropped to his knees, rocks flying everywhere. "That's because there's something that's causing them to get sick." His knuckles brushed against something metalic that clanged as he moved rocks away, "The Solvanians have always been extremely suseptible to radiation and at the time when they first started getting sick, a meteor struck the planet's surface."

"Somehow, I doubt that was any normal meteor." Rose said grimly, squatting down to help the Doctor remove debris.

"No, of course not. That would be too easy." Finally, as the last of the rubble was cleared away and the duo stepped back they could really see what they were looking at. It was a hatch, perfectly round and just the right size for something to shimmy down into.

"Where do you think it leads?" Rose asked as the Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at it. Instantly, it began to shift and with a hollow banging noise, it parted and allowed the two to look down into the darkness.

"I don't know but we're going to find out!"

* * *

Mia ran the back of her hand across her sweaty brow and frowned when she took her hand away and found blood. She hadn't though she had stabbed herself when she had bashed her head against a piece of metal but...

"You must keep working! The Daleks will rise once again!" Tos...or was it Ka...demanded as he pointed his plunger at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working." She snapped angrily, tightening a screw that had been knocked loose by her head. "What will you do when you're...sort are alive again?"

"That is none of your concern, human!"

Knocking her wrench against a piece of metal, she scowled and then pulled herself up, for the hundreth time it seemed, into the heart of the great machine. It was dark and so coated in dust she didn't know where the wires ended and dirt began. Shining a penlight into the depths of the monster, she felt something wiggle around in her pocket. Slowly, carefully so she wouldn't squish him, she pulled Lucky out of her pocket and allowed him to lick her nose with his tiny wet tongue.

"I'm so sorry I got us into this mess," She whispered, "I don't know if I'll be able to get us out." She placed the hamster into her front pocket and then brushed off a large amount of dust from a bunch of wires, trying to make sure that she didn't disturb the faded colors. "I'm moving!" She called down to the Daleks who were hovering...literally...by the base of the machine.

"You must keep working human!" One metalic voice demanded as Mia groaned and began to climb up to a ledge that overlooked the enclosed space. Finally, she reached the area that she had been aiming for and was surprised to see that there was a ladder that led up to an even higher platform.

"Might as well take a look," She mumbled before poking her head up into what must have been the control room of the great and mighty machine. All around on the floors were skeletons that were about three feet tall, reaching for something...but what she couldn't quite tell. Heart hammering, she realized that these skeletons were the ones of the Solvanians who had tried to stop...whatever this machine did.

Taking a step back, she looked around for what they were trying to reach for. "Why did you not want this machine turned on..."

Finally, her eyes found a slot where a key or a card might have fit and in the hands of a skeleton...was a key, dull and covered in dust just like everything else. Slowly, she leaned down, took a deep breath and grabbed the key out of the skeleton's hand, jumping back and whispering 'ew,ew, ew' over and over again. Turning the key over in her hand, she wondered how the Daleks could have been so stupid. Honestly? They expected her to fix something that wasn't even broken?

Nodding, she went over to the machine's control panel and traced the outline of the hole with the key. Would she? Probably not. Although, she probably couldn't tell the Daleks that their machine was completely and utterly broken without them...what was the word they had used? Exterminating her.

Slowly, she slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees, tears already forming in her eyes. How did she get into this mess? What sort of sick joke was this, that someone would draw her picture on the wall? Now, she was surrounded by the dead, her silent sobs shaking her shoulders, her body tired, sore and dirty.

"Human! What have you discovered?!" The Daleks demanded as Mia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I'm still fixing it," She lied, her heart heavy with darkness.

"You must hurry! The Daleks will rise again!"

"Yeah, I know," She murmured softly, taking Lucky out of her pocket, "What am I going to do, Lucky?"

_"Ameeeeelia!"_

_"Miiiiia, where are yooooou?!"_

Suddenly, two echoing voices caught Mia's attention as her ears perked up.

"Doctor? DOCTOR, I'M HERE!" Mia yelled, racing down the ladder.

"The Doctor?! The Doctor must be exterminated!" Tos exclaimed angrily as the two Daleks began to make their way towards the noise.

"Doctor...Doctor..." Mia repeated as she jumped down onto the ground, "Hey! Ugly!" She shouted as the Daleks turned around, "Don't touch the Doctor!" With a yell, she ran towards the Daleks, wrench raised as she jumped up and smashed Tos in what she assumed was the eye.

"Vision terminated! Vision terminated!" The Dalek wailed as he spun around in circles, firing in random directions. Mia jumped behind the cone to avoid being hit with whatever the shots were consisting of.

"You will be exterminated!" Ka exclaimed as he began to wheel over towards Mia.

"Oh hell!" She yelped as she ducked out of the way of a shot that was fired too close for comfort. The artillery struck the place where she had just been hiding and melted through, wires sparking.

"Exterminate the human!" Ka insisted, still chasing her around the base of the cone while Tos still spun around in circles, wailing about his vision being terminated. The sight would have been amusing...if Mia hadn't been playing a game of cat and mouse for her life.

"Mia! Are you alright?" The Doctor raced onto the stage just as Ka bumped into her and put his...plunger against her head like a gun.

"Take another step forward, Doctor or the female human dies." Ka said as the Doctor's expression changed to that of defeat.

"I don't want anyone dying, I just want my friend back," The Doctor said slowly, "She needs to go home and..."

"Silence, Doctor. She will stay here until the Crucible is complete!" Ka responded, pressing his plunger even deeper into Mia's head.

"Are you stupid?!" Mia snapped angrily, "Do you not realize that this doesn't need fixing?"

"Amelia, just stay out of this." The Doctor muttered through gritted teeth.

"There's a key that works this thing, that's why it's not working." Mia explained, her palms sweating. She prayed that this bargain would hold up, "If I give you the key...would you let us go?"

"No! You can't do that! It will awake all the other Daleks!" The Doctor snapped as Mia took a deep breath.

"If you let me and my friends go, I will give you the key." Mia said slowly, "Just...take it up there and you can use your machine again."

The Dalek thought for a moment before speaking again, "I will take the key and you will go free, is this information correct?"

"Yes," Mia said finally as the Doctor let out a groan of disbelief, "It's in my pocket. Now if you would please get your...plunger off my face?!"

Ka did as he was told and Mia reached in and grabbed the key, handing it to the Dalek who attracted the key to his body.

"And now, the Daleks will rise once more. You have no chance of escape. You have doomed this entire planet, foolish female!" Ka said triumphantly as he began to rise towards the control room.

"Run!" Mia shouted, taking off past Vos who was still wailing about his eye. The other two followed closely in her wake as a chorus of 'Exterminate! Exterminate!' followed them down the hallway.

"What have you done?!" Rose called as Mia raced towards where the enterance to the cave was.

"Just...trust me!" Mia called back, waiting for the thing that would hopefully save them.

Suddenly, with a wail of anger and what Mia thought might be a curse at her name, a deep booming noise was heard followed by a seismic quake so fierce it brought them to their knees.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled as rocks began to tumble into their path and all the air rushed out of Mia's lungs, "We've got to get out of here!"

The trio kept running as a wall of fire suddenly rounded a corner they themselves had just rounded and licked at their heels, the roar of fire filling their ears. "There's the exit!"

With one last burst of energy, they booked it towards the sunlight streaming through the cave, Mia was the last one out and nearly got the tread of her boots melted off as she was dragged to the side by the Doctor as a huge monster of fire burst into the sunlight before dissapearing back into the cave.

For a moment, the three of them just lay there on the rocks, chests heaving, blinking in the sunlight. "Well, that was...fun." Rose said finally as she stood up and looked at the two still laying on the ground. "How did you know the machine would explode?"

Mia sat up and looked up at the blue tinged with purple sky, "Honestly, it was a gamble. When the one was chasing me around, he shot at the Crucible and put a large hole in it. I thought maybe if he started it up, either the Daleks wouldn't start up or something like that. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it would explode."

After a few moments of silence, The Doctor finally sat up and looked at Mia. His face was calm but she could tell that he was upset with her.

"We could have been killed, Amelia." He said seriously, "What if your plan hadn't worked and what if we were being chased by Daleks right now? This whole planet would burn and we'd be responsible."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry that happened, Doctor. I promise I won't make stupid decisions like that again." Mia muttered, feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks. Mia stood up and brushed off her shirt before pulling Lucky out of her pocket, "There's my favorite little guy!"

The hamster licked her nose again as Mia smiled and placed him back in her pocket, looking to where they had just come from. "So...shall we start heading back towards civilization?"

Rose looked towards the Doctor and smiled, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

He too looked towards the horizon and brushed off his duster, "Yeah, let's start heading that way." He said as the trio began walking once again.

* * *

**Hey guys! So...only one more bleh chapter before we get into the really exciting things. I'm really looking forward to that. Until that time, there are some questions to be asked...and to be answered...only time will tell! **

**And now, the review song, "Queenie will update, Queenie will give what's due, when all her lovely readers and followers review!" Please review guys! I love hearing what you have to say! It honestly does help, especially suggestions and stuff like that. **

**Doctor Who (c) BBC**

**Amelia Thorne (c) The Queen of Asgard**

**P.S. The next four episodes are based off of video games and have similar story lines I've tweaked. HOPEFULLY, I've tweaked them enough to keep them original BUT...I guess we'll see what people thing.**


	6. Doctor of the Daleks-pt 3

The three were greeted by very hesitant natives, Miryi literally wringing her hands as they walked back into camp, their clothes covered in soot and dust...and in Mia's case, blood and oil. She took a step forward, her green eyes wide.

"What did you find?!" She demanded as The Doctor slowly took off his coat and draped it over his forearm, "Is the disease cured?!"

"Perhaps we should sit down and discuss the matters of your disease." He said slowly as Miryi nodded quickly and allowed them to pass into her tent. Sitting down, Mia realized that she had been running on pure adrenline and now, she felt like she may just curl up and fall asleep right there and then.

"Please, I want to know, what is the fate of my people?" Miryi asked, placing her hands on her knees. Since their last meeting, she had donned a far fancier dress with jewels and trinkets dangling for every avaliable place on her body. She was quite beautiful but the effect of so much jewelry was overwhelming and made her seem gaudy.

The Doctor too leaned forward and smiled softly, "There was a group of aliens who had taken refuge in the cave systems of your planet. They had a machine that sent radiation across the desert and effected your people. When the meteor crashed, the radiation caused your people to get sick, hence the virus. However, something happened to where the aliens were not able to function. Two them survived though and were trying to revive the machine..."

Mia coughed slightly and the Doctor glanced over at her as she raised her hand like a schoolgirl getting ready to speak. "Actually, I'd like to add onto that part of the story."

Miryi smiled softly and nodded as Mia took in a deep breath to speak, "The aliens were Daleks. They had an entire army under the surface of your planet but they were shut off. Two of them awoke somehow but they were trying to figure out how to reawaken the rest of them with a machine called The Catalyst. I think the Daleks were the cause of the disease. I found the bones of your people and the key."

"But how did you destroy the Daleks? Will they come back?" Miryi asked, her smile fading. Mia threw up her hands and gave a sheepish little grin herself.

"Well...We kinda blew them up..." Mia said hesitantly as Miryi laughed and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! My people will rest easy knowing that their home is safe and sound! Come! Let us feast and dance for today we celebrate the Doctor and his friends!"

* * *

Under the starlight, a party was held with bonfires and weird sorts of foods that Mia never seen. But, she wasn't one to be picky so when someone rolled out a jar full of something that resembled pepper jelly, she tried a little bit and then passed it along. Needless to say the Solvanians were on the ground laughing when she dunked her head in a bucket of water because she couldn't cool off her mouth fast enough.

Rose was smiling and talking with a group of wide eyed little girls who were fawning over her half blonde, half brunette locks, stroking it and giggling as she looked at each of them in turn. Even the Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself, trying to play a flute-like instrument as the Solvanians attempted to play along with him. Mia smiled and clapped along to the music as Rose and the Doctor danced with each other, laughing like children. The Solvanians sang songs in words that even the TARDIS couldn't translate and Mia had fun trying to sing along, her tongue twisting on the words that seemed so natural to the natives.

Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Miryi smiling down at her, her golden eyes flickering in the firelight.

"Come," She said, "Won't you walk with me?"

"Of course," Mia said, standing up and dusting off her coveralls, still dirty from the day's events. Miryi began to walk towards the outskirts of the tents and finally, when they got out a little ways away, she turned her gaze up to Mia and took the mechanic's long fingered hands in her own.

"Dearest Amelia. There is so much the universe is telling me about you that I wish you could hear." She murmured, bringing Mia's hands up to her lips and kissing them. "You saw something in that cave that you didn't understand, did you not?"

Miryi dropped Mia's hands as she rubbed her arms and looked out into the desert, "I saw...I saw me, fixing the Daleks but it wasn't me exactly. It was a mural and it looked like it had been there hundreds of years. How did it get there? Who drew it?"

Miryi sighed and shook her head, "Alas, even I cannot tell you these things. However, what I can tell you is that in the next step on your journey, you must take a step back and listen to what your father said."

Scoffing, Mia rolled her eyes, "My father's been dead for 12 years."

"Precious child of Time, why do you weep for those who pave the pathway for you to stand?" Miryi asked, again taking Mia's hands in her own.

Mia cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows, "What did you call me?"

Miryi gave her a compassionate, loving smile and squeezed her hands, "It's not what I call you, Amelia Thorne, but what the universe itself calls you. Someday, you will understand." She dropped Mia's hands and then looked back out towards the horizon, "You cannot tell The Doctor or Rose what I have told you or what you find out in the future. It will put everything out of balance...perhaps never again will you exist."

She then snapped her head back to the party and her smile became a little more wistful as the two people she had just been speaking about came running up, their faces covered in the ceremonial facepaint that so many of the Solvanians wore. "Ah, Doctor, Rose. I take it that you are wishing to leave."

"Ah, I hate to outstay our welcome, Miryi." The Doctor said, running the back of his hand across his face, "Besides, we have things we must do and...people to...save...and stuff."

The Seer laughed softly and took both of their hands, "Then may the blessings of the Universe be upon both of you. I just hope you both know that our doors are open to you any time you wish to return."

"Thank you so much. It's been a blast!" Rose commented as Miryi cocked her head.

"An...explosion?" She asked, obvious confusion on her face as the Doctor slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Old Earth expression, you have to forgive her." He responded, smiling, "Thank you again for all you've done."

"No, thank you, Dear Doctor. You truly are a healer to all."

The three bowed respectfully as Miryi nodded and then walked back to the bonfire as they made their way towards the TARDIS sitting on top of a hill.

* * *

**Okay, I'm super sorry that this episode SUCKED BUTTS HARDCORE. I'm BEYOND excited for the next few episodes. I worked super hard planning them out and I know they're gonna be great! Anyway, thanks for sticking around so far! Reviews are appreciated from the one person who's been...giving them out...Well, thanks anyway. If you like what you're reading, tell your friends! Naw, I kid, I kid.**

**Sitting in comms writing fanfictions,**

**The Queen of Asgard**


End file.
